by_the_lushes_and_bushesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeeiland
The Republic of Zeeland is a country located between the Scheldts and the Northern Europe Sea. It's capital is Brugge and it's official language is Dutch. Toponym TBA History TBA An autonomy congress was made in the Arsenalhal in 1880, in the city of Breegondje, 40 km from the farm town of Terneuzen, on which Zeeiland was the only decider of independence against Spain or greater autonomy. The government decided greater autonomy from Spain, and made a million Zeeilanders dissapointed about that. For it, they had made a revolution against the Spanish and the Zeeiland autonomous government, mostly led by Freck Kinderbelck's army, called the BER-ZEE. Protests have been strucking all over the nation, but it's main battle was held in the city of Brugge, on which they demolished the Concejo San Bernardo (or Kaltbijhal), the main center of the Spanish royal goverment in the colony of New Lugo. For that, in 1882, they had complete victory from the Spanish royalists, when ten people shot the General Luis Elpidio Armandigueras in the face, and thus, taking over the Spanish government. They had to wait 2 whole years for the whole effect to happen, because of peaceful reasons. Culture Zeeiland's culture is most notably more Dutch than the Netherland's culture, because of it's native tradition that has been on for 200 years, without interruption. The Gluidsjesfeestdag is celebrated every second Sunday of September, remembering the 4 million fallen Dutch from the War of Cadsburg. It is often celebrated with traditional Zeeilander catholic hymns and dances. Economy Zeeiland's economy has a GDP per capita of estimated $10,283,472. It mostly exports dolls, dish cleaning tools, and soap, although some of the potatoes in the world are mostly exported from there. Zeeiland's official currency is the Euro. Before that, Zeeiland used the Zeeilander franc as it's most used currency, although they have already used another native currency, called the schimmel. Subdivisions Zeeiland has 9 regions. Symbols Zeeiland's flag contains a white space with three flat blue lines separated from each other, to represent the sea, and a drawing of a lion painted in red. It was confected by Brijk Ladvers, which also designed the coat of arms of the nation when he was protesting with it's school group against the Spanish government. Zeeiland's anthem is De Gebed van de Zeeilanders, which is seen for officials as the charmiest symbol of the country. Telecommunications Zeeiland's national television and radio institute, PKH, had been publishing commercials and telephones since 1943. It's first television station, Staate Zeeiland 1 (now known as TZee), was operated by the American company, General Electric. Currently, many television stations have been made private by the government, such as Cable1, the first of them all, founded in 1970. Zeeiland's radio history, however, has been relatively late. Radio stations were banned and the only thing that the Zeeilanders had afforded to do was read to the newspapers. The first radio station, also known as Radio Zeei, has been open to the public in December 21, 1975.Category:Europe